The use of artificial light to grow plants is well known in the art and many different types of grow lamps and horticulture light fixtures are utilized by the private and commercial gardener. A key problem in designing horticulture light fixtures is integrating user friendly maintenance features. The glass portion isolating the grow lamp from the plants gets dirty and needs to be cleaned. The grow lamp itself requires periodic replacement. The easiest and simplest way to perform maintenance is with the fixture hanging. Having a hinged assembly that swings open to provide access to the glass and grow lamp is necessary. Constructing the hinged assembly from inexpensive sheet metal during the forming process of the horticulture light fixture is advantageous and economical.